No lo entiendo
by Srta.Adler
Summary: Sherlock es un hombre sin sentimientos. O eso creemos. ¿Que pasará si de repente se da cuenta de que si que los tiene y no sabe como sobrellevarlos?¿Que hará Watson al respecto? Sherlock/Watson. Slash explícito. Si no te gusta, no leas.


**Desclaimer:** Los personajes nombrados no me pertenecen. Pertenecen, principalmente a Sir. Arthur Conan Doyle y a los adaptadores que lanzaron la serie de la BBC.

**Descpripción: **Tiene contenido homosexual explícito entre Sherlock y Watson. Si no te gusta, simplemente no lo leas. También contiene palabras malsonantes y groseras.

* * *

><p>Recorría la sala de un lado a otro con el batín revoloteando al estar suelto, sin atar. Bajo este el pijama de algodón blanco, fino, que dejaba adivinar la tensión de sus músculos. No logro llegar al punto en que empecé a fijarme en esos detalles, pero eso no importa ahora. Yo permanecía sentado, con periódicos del día sobre las piernas. Leía un titular tras otro mientras él no dejaba de moverse exasperado, frustrado, dando negativas a todos ellos. <em>Muy aburrido. <em>Siempre igual. _No es interesante. _Nada era interesante para él si no era algo grande, complicado o muy llamativo. Algo, y empezaba a molestarme, que fuera tan inteligente que pudiera estar relacionado con James Moriarty.

— ¡Necesito algo! ¡Algo, por dios! ¡DAME ALGO, JOHN! —exclamó mirándome de repente. Sus ojos azules, tan fríos e inexpresivos normalmente, ardían, airados, enfurecidos…

Un inexplicable rubor ascendió por mis mejillas coloreándolas de rojo. Imposible apartar la vista de los orbes de mi compañero. Él me miraba. Empezó a repiquetear con el pie en el suelo, con impaciencia, pero yo seguía analizando la frase, la repetía en mi cabeza, una y otra vez. Su voz resonaba en mi cerebro. Mi mente había malinterpretado aquellas palabras. Había imaginado a Sherlock suplicándome que le diera algo… Ósea, no, realmente lo había hecho. Si bien no me lo había suplicado, si no exigido, pero viniendo de Sherlock, una exigencia había pasado a ser una suplica… En mi cabeza, al menos. Sin embargo, ese "algo" que había salido de sus labios era igual a "Dame un caso para investigar" y yo, bueno, digamos que el "algo" que había llegado a mi cerebro era más bien un, para decirlo finamente, "Fóllame indiscriminadamente, John". Oh… eso no sonó demasiado fino, me temo.

— ¡JOHN! ¿¡SIGUES AHÍ! ¡Por el amor de dios! —su voz me arrancó de mis pensamientos. No me había dado cuenta, pero mi compañero de piso se había acercado a mi sillón y se inclinaba frente a mí, mirándome a los ojos. Lo miré carraspeé y el suspiró dejando caer la cabeza y por ende, mirando hacia abajo. Para mi desgracia ese "abajo" fue precisamente mi entrepierna —Amh… John…—murmuró mientras elevaba de nuevo la vista a mis ojos, con una sonrisa incalificable. Pura maldad, me dije. No podía guardar nada más que pura maldad. Se rió. Sin moverse. Se rió en mi cara, literalmente. Estaba tan cerca mientras reía que su aliento cálido acarició mi cara, un sentimiento agradable, si dejábamos de lado el hecho de que se me estaba mofando, con sorna, además— ¿Es eso una erección, querido amigo? —Preguntó burlón— Puedes ir a bajarla, si eso es lo que tapona tus neuronas…— continuó hablando mientras se levantaba. Yo no me moví. El se acercó a la ventana. Volvió a soltar una risita y se giró para volver a clavar sus ojos en los míos— O puedo hacerlo yo por ti…—sentenció mientras empezaba a caminar en mi dirección y plantaba su mano en mi entrepierna, presionando levemente, haciendo que todos mis músculos se tensaran. Una exhalación demasiado ruidosa lo hizo sonreír de nuevo.

— ¿Q…que coño…? —Balbuceé— ¿Qué cojones crees que haces? —sentencié, molesto de que se estuviera mofando de mi de aquella manera. Porque estaba burlándose de mi situación. Él me había hecho caer en un estúpido juego, como los que tenía con Adler— Yo no soy esa maldita mujer ¿Me oyes? —Murmuré entre dientes, cabreado— Conmigo no juegues a esto —añadí. Y le empujé, apartándolo de mí. Me levanté. Me sentía totalmente humillado, avergonzado. Ese hombre, Sherlock Holmes, había roto los esquemas de mi vida, me había hecho plantearme mi sexualidad, había conseguido que le deseara. Lo miraba constantemente, cuando yo creía que él no se daba cuenta, lo admiraba, soñaba con él y disfrutaba de cada contacto, por leve que fuera, que había entre ambos. Y me esforzaba, joder que si lo hacía, por no saltar a su cuello y devorarlo, por no hacerlo entera y completamente mío. Escondía tan bien como me era posible esa maldita obsesión que crecía en mi interior. Y ahora, jodido él, se había dado cuenta, había tirado por el suelo mi jodido intento por esconderlo, y no contento con eso se reía de mí. ¡Se reía de mí! ¡Maldito ser sin sentimientos! No llegaba a entender porque James Moriarty lo trataba a él de "Virgen" y a su hermano Mycroft de "Hombre de Hielo". Sherlock Holmes era el Hombre de Hielo. La roca. Estoico y completamente insensible. Incapaz de sentir ni el más mínimo interés por nadie más que por los criminales. — ¡Un jodido psicópata! —exclamé golpeando la pared con toda la rabia que encontré en mi, haciendo así que mis nudillos empezaran a sangrar.

No salí de mi habitación en todo lo que restó de día. No cené y no cociné para Sherlock. Él por su parte. Había empezado a tocar el violín en el instante en que yo había golpeado la pared, insistente, incansable. No dejó de rascar las cuerdas del instrumento ni por un segundo. Pero por alguna extraña razón, esa melodía consiguió que aquella noche no tuviera pesadillas con la guerra. Sin embargo, la pesadilla que sufrí fue peor aun. Me levanté de la cama hecho una furia. Solo recordar cualquier fragmento del sueño me atacaba los nervios. Sherlock Holmes había aparecido antes en mis sueños, pero no de forma hiriente. Aquella noche sí. Con la misma melodía que ahora mismo él tocaba de fondo, había visto a ese condenado detective recorrer el cuerpo de Irene Adler con sus dedos. ¡Estaba muerta! _(N/A: Eso cree John)_ Y sin embargo, yo sentía cada día que él aun la tenía en mente. En aquel preciso instante, mientras rasgaba el silencio con esa melodía de violín, mi mente no podía dejar de decirme _"Está pensando en ella, Watson. Y tu, idiota, estás aquí, carcomiéndote por dentro, deseándole con todo tu ser. Pero se acabó. Se acabó aquí. Ya no más Sherlock Holmes. Mi vida volverá a ser como antes"_.

Pero no. Por supuesto que no. El destino no iba a dejarme irme así. Yo, fuertemente convencido en que iba a irme de allí. Me vestí y me senté en la cama a coger aire, a calmarme. A reflexionar. Pero como siempre en aquella casa, mis reflexiones no valían nada. Me di cuenta, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, de que Sherlock ya no tocaba el violín. De que estaba allí de pie, en el umbral de la puerta. Con el batín y el pijama de algodón blanco. Justo igual que lo había dejado la tarde anterior. Me miraba, con la resolución pintada en los ojos. La misma mirada que cuando resolvía un caso. Lo imaginé en los instantes previos a los presentes. Dejando el violín sobre el sofá, exclamando "¡Elemental!" y corriendo hacia mi habitación.

— Es amor, Watson —sentenció sin más. Lo observé sin entender. ¿De que hablaba? ¿Ahora venía a hablarme de amor?— No lo entendía porque…

— Porque jamás lo has experimentado ni lo experimentaras. Porque estás tan muerto como los cadáveres que analizas. Tan podrido como los casos que resuelves. Nunca has querido a nadie más que a ti mismo, Sherlock Holmes —espeté. Me sorprendí, incluso a mi mismo. Aun ahora, cuando lo recuerdo, me sorprendo a mi mismo. Pero más me sorprendió la reacción de Sherlock en aquel momento.

Me observó. Con pesar, chocado y aturdido. Frunció el ceño, pero no de enfado. De confusión. Negó con la cabeza y me miró, completamente perdido. Abrió la boca y la cerró repetidas veces, buscando, quizá, las palabras justas. Palabras que no encontró, que fue incapaz de decir. Y cerró la boca de nuevo, y no la volvió a abrir. Me miraba aun, analítico, buscando algo en mi pero en aquel momento no supe que. Tragó saliva, nervioso, azorado. Cambió el peso de un pie al otro, repiqueteó con sus dedos en la pierna, se llevó las manos a la frente. Presionó con sus dedos en la sien, mirando al suelo. Cerró los ojos, frunció el ceño. Estaba poniéndose nervioso. Entró en mi habitación y empezó a caminar exasperado, justo como el día anterior. De un lado a otro. Estaba pensando, pero no sabía el qué. Entonces se paró frente a mí. Bajó los brazos con violencia, me miró.

— ¡No te entiendo! ¡Maldita sea! —Exclamó mirándome furioso. — Tampoco entiendo esto —remarcó el "esto", pero fui incapaz de saber a que se refería— ¡Mirame John! —exclamó levantando sus manos al aire. Temblaban— ¡Estoy nervioso! Nunca me dejo llevar John. Yo… Siempre he sido capaz de mantenerme al margen. De separarme de los sentimientos. —Hizo una pausa y me miró— Pero mira —miró sus manos temblorosas—, ya ves, mi cuerpo me traiciona. Interesante ¿verdad? Emociones. ¡Es la gota que colma el vaso! ¡Es un jodido grano en el culo! —exclamó. Solo una vez antes, cuando el caso de "El sabueso de Baskerville", lo había visto así de… ¿histérico? No. Era un nerviosismo diferente. Pero estaba nervioso. Mucho. Señal, creí, de que no lograba dominar lo que estaba sintiendo por dentro. Y lo comprobé. No por preguntar, si no por lo que hizo a continuación. Se abalanzó sobre mí. Me obligó a tenderme en la cama, con una fuerza de la que no era consciente y… me besó. Con brusquedad, rudo y duro. Me mordió el labio inferior y emití un quejido de dolor que le alarmó. Elevó su cabeza para poder mirarme, pero tras comprobar que no me pasaba nada volvió a la carga. Volvió a besarme y yo me resistí. Intenté apartarle inútilmente.

— ¡Para! ¡Maldita sea, William Sherlock Scott Holmes! ¡Détente ahora mismo! —exclamé, haciendo fuerza con mis manos, apoyadas en su pecho para apartarlo de encima de mí. Pero era en vano y por su mirada deduje que malo. Me lanzó una mirada enfurecida, cargada de ira. Agarró mis manos de súbito y las inmovilizó contra el colchón. Sobre mi cabeza. Hacía tiempo que no me sentía así, perseguido, atrapado, acorralado como la presa que cae en manos del cazador. Desde que había vuelto de Afganistán. Y ahora Sherlock me atacaba como si yo fuera el enemigo. Y no supe si eso me gustaba o no. Seguía besándome y yo, decidido a parar aquella farsa, aquella burla, seguía resistiéndome. — ¡Tus jodidos experimentos nunca me han gustado! Pero este pasa la línea de lo adecuado, Holmes — expresé en cuanto tuve oportunidad. Algo en esa frase, aun no sé el que, pareció apagar la maquina en la que Holmes se había convertido. La presión de su mano en mis muñecas aminoró y se dejó caer, derrotado, sobre mí. Lo noté, entonces, y me arrepentí de todo lo que había dicho, de haberme resistido. Al dejarse caer sobre mí, lo noté claramente, su entrepierna sobre mi muslo izquierdo. Una clara erección. Un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Su cabeza apoyada contra el colchón, junto a la mía. Y de repente, todo el mundo se me vino encima. Un sollozo, una risa nerviosa. Se levantó de encima de mí, se abrochó el batín tapando el pijama de algodón. Volvió a soltar otra risa nerviosa, negó con la cabeza, cerró los ojos y lo supe a ciencia cierta. Se sentía absurdo. Las manos apoyadas en la cadera, una mirada fugaz, para después volver a cerrar los ojos, lamerse el labio superior, sonreír, morderse el labio, negar, ladear la cabeza y…

— Lo siento. Perdóname. —susurró— Lo malinterpreté todo.

Y me dio la espalda. Caminó hacia la puerta de mi habitación. La cerró y… silencio. Me quedé un minuto en stand-by. Sentado en el borde de la cama hasta que mi mente reaccionó. ¿Él había malinterpretado que? Me levanté de la cama de súbito, caminé hacia la puerta y la abrí. La imagen que encontré no la olvidaré en años. Sherlock estaba sentado frente a la puerta. Cuando esta estaba cerrada había estado apoyada contra ella, pero ahora, al abrirla, se levantó de golpe, me miró y me dio la espalda con rapidez. Se secó las lágrimas, que yo, aunque él había intentado esconderlas rápido, sí que había visto. Lo imaginé. Salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta. Apoyar la espalda contra esta y deslizarse apoyado hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, sin poder detener las lágrimas. Y se me encogió el corazón. Rodeé a Sherlock hasta ponerme frente a él. Tenía una mano en la cara. La aparté y él la dejó caer. Miraba hacia otro lado, le sequé las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Y, llámenme egoístas, señores, pero me sentí ligeramente satisfecho de verle llorar. El hombre sin sentimientos estaba allí, frente a mi, ¡Llorando! Pero por otro lado me sentía tan mal… Acomodé su flequillo rebelde y rizado hacia atrás, dejé mi mano allí, apoyada en su cabeza y me acerqué a él para besarle con ternura. Después me separé.

— No malinterpretaste nada. Tu deducción era correcta, como siempre —expliqué.

— Los humanos comunes sois muy complicados, John —dijo, y me miró. Yo sonreí y me encogí de hombros. Lo guié de nuevo al interior de mi habitación y le quité la bata, y la camiseta del pijama, y el pantalón. Quedó solamente con unos bóxer azules, oscuros, a contraste con su piel blanca. Se activó de nuevo el detective y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me tenía tendido en la cama, desnudos ambos y besaba mi cuello y mi pecho, y de nuevo el cuello, los labios. Su mano fría se posó en mi pene y jugó con él, arrancándome gemidos y suspiros. Hasta que se cansó. Dirigió sus dedos, impregnados del líquido pre-seminal hacia mi trasero. Rodeó la cavidad con circunferencias antes de abrirse paso al interior. _Será rápido, puros formalismos._ Eso era lo que decía su cara, y sus movimientos, rápidos, impacientes, ansiosos. Introdujo, uno, dos, tres dedos, y finalmente, agarró su pene, posicionó la punta en la cavidad, la metió un poco, haciendo que se me escapara un pequeño quejido de placer, después, posicionó sus manos en mi cadera, y me envistió, con fuerza y sin la más mínima delicadeza, hecho que hizo que abriera los ojos desmesuradamente y profiriera un grito de dolor que intenté suavizar tanto como pude. Él mantuvo los ojos cerrados — Espera un poco, se acostumbrará, y dejará de doler —dijo con la voz ronca, entre jadeos de placer, inclinándose hacia mí, buscando mis labios, los besó y después bajó hacia el cuello, sin dejar de moverse metódicamente. Cierto. Cierto, como que el agua es transparente. Dejó de doler, y en lugar del dolor apareció una sensación de placer absoluto, tremendo, que aumentó cuando noté la mano derecha de Holmes abandonar mi cadera para posarse en mi miembro y acariciarlo hasta que me corrí de placer con un gemido que pareció gustarle, porque esbozó una sonrisa en la boca mientras devolvía la mano a mi cadera y seguía envistiendo, con jadeos cada vez más rápidos, hasta que por fin, noté que él también se venía, dentro de mi, y profiriendo un gemido ronco. La sacó entonces de mi interior, y se dejó caer sobre mí, jadeando con el latir del corazón por las nubes. —Ha estado bien, Watson. Pero aun no lo entiendo. —susurró, como pudo, entre jadeos. No contesté de inmediato. Esperé, su respiración se normalizó mientras yo le acariciaba el pelo, ligeramente húmedo de sudor.

— Ha estado muy bien, Holmes. Y yo te lo explicaré. —dije, al fin. Pero el no me escuchaba. Estaba dormido. Creo que aquella fue la primera vez que vi dormir a Holmes de manera natural. Lo había visto dormir antes, cuando Adler lo drogó… Pero esta vez dormía por otra cosa, dormía extasiado de MÍ.

* * *

><p><strong>Es todo<strong>. Se aceptan reviews, no sean muy duros, es mi primer FanFiction. :D


End file.
